After You're Gone
by Lee Hyun Ri
Summary: [Sequel : Second Chance] Apa hukum karma itu ada? Dulu aku selalu menolakmu dan mengacuhkanmu. Namun kini, disaat aku berusaha menggapaimu, kau justru berbalik membenciku./ A KyuMin Fanfiction / YAOI / Dont Like Dont Read / No siders jsy / KEEP CALM AND ALWAYS LOVE AND SUPPORT KYUMIN.
1. Chapter 1 : Oneshot

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Presented by Lee Hyun Ri © 2013**

**.**

**After You're Gone**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Married life, Hurt/Comfort, lil bit Angst, lil bit Fantasy**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I just own the story. Casts and other property are not mine.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI || OOC || Abal || Typo || Tak sesuai EYD**

**Don't Like Don't Read! Bash, Flame, Copy-paste, Plagiat, are not allowed here!**

**.**

**Music Background : Cakra – Setelah Kau Tiada**

**.**

**.**

**-EnJOY-**

"Aku minta satu botol lagi!"

Pemuda berwajah manis itu tampak tersungkur di atas meja bar. Keadaannya sudah begitu mengenaskan, namun hal itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk terus meneguk alkohol-alkohol tersebut.

Tak di pedulikannya bujukan para pelayan bar untuk berhenti minum, bahkan Eunhyuk –sahabatnya- pun sudah kualahan membujuk _namja_ manis keras kepala tersebut.

"Min… sudahlah… kau sudah mabuk. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang," bujuk Eunhyuk.

"Tidak… aku tidak mabuk, Hyukkie… yang mabuk nenek gila itu. Seenaknya saja ia menyuruhku menikah dengan _namja_ bodoh yang tak ku kenal itu. dia pikir dia siapa, eoh? Daripada menikah dengan _namja_ itu, lebih baik aku menikah dengan batu," ujar Sungmin sembari memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Namun ini lebih baik, daripada ia harus berada di rumah sekarang. Jika ia ada di rumah, pasti _halmeoni_-nya yang cerewet itu tak akan berhenti membicarakan _namja_ yang –rencananya- akan di jodohkan dengannya kelak.

Ya, _Halmeoni_ Sungmin memaksa menjodohkan Sungmin dengan seseorang yang bahkan wajahnya saja Sungmin tak tahu. Selama ini Sungmin memang hanya tinggal berdua bersama _halmeoni-_nya. Jadi, terang saja _halmeoni_-nya menaruh harapan begitu besar pada Sungmin, agar cucu manisnya tersebut mau menuruti keinginannya.

"Min, sudahlah… lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. _Halmeoni _bisa masuk rumah sakit lagi jika tahu kau mabuk-mabukkan seperti ini," bujuk Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin membunuh orang itu, Hyukkie…" rengek Sungmin.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan hidup _namja_ terkutuk itu, hiks…"

"Ya.. ya, Min… terserah kau saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang dulu, _arra_?" ujar Eunhyuk seraya ,membopong tubuh oleng Sungmin.

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berdecih tak kentara. Saat ini di hadapannya kini telah duduk _namja _yang akan di jodohkan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap sinis _namja nerd_ di hadapannya itu.. Sebenarnya apa yang neneknya lihat dari _namja_ itu? Kaya? Sepertinya tidak juga. penampilan? Biasa saja, bisa di bilang _nerd_ malah. Sama sekali tidak menarik. Tapi kenapa neneknya begitu memaksanya agar mau di jodohkan dengan _namja_ itu? bahkan neneknya itu tahu kalau ia telah punya kekasih. Ah, iya. Lee Donghae. Apa reaksi Donghae jika tahu ia telah di jodohkan? Apa kekasihnya itu akan marah? Atau mungkin akan kecewa padanya? kekasihnya itu kini tengah berada di Jepang untuk menyelesaikan studinya. Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan saat Donghae pulang nanti?

"Minnie-_ya_… kenalkan, ini Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. calon suamimu," ujar nenek Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Wajah tua itu tampak menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang berbinar. Akhirnya impiannya untuk menjodohkan cucu satu-satunya dengan pemuda bermarga Cho itu akan terwujud sebentar lagi.

"H-hay, Sungmin-_ssi_…" sapa Kyuhyun gugup. Jujur saja, saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan debaran jantungnya di hadapan Sungmin.

Namun rasa gugup Kyuhyun seketika menguar saat tiba-tiba saja Sungmin melengos tak suka dan pergi begitu saja dari sana tanpa berucap apa-apa, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

"Sungmin-_ah_!" nenek Sungmin bergegas beranjak dari sana mengejar Sungmin. sungguh ia merasa betul-betul tak enak pada Kyuhyun yang kini tampak muram.

.

.

Lee _Halmeoni_ menatap Sungmin berang. Sungguh ia tak menyangka cucunya ini bisa bertindak tak sopan seperti ini.

"Lee Sungmin! kenapa kau berlaku tak sopan pada Kyuhyun? dia itu calon suamimu," ujar Lee _Halmeoni _menahan marah.

"Calon suami? Yang benar saja _Halmeoni_? Kau menjodohkanku pada _namja_ seperti dia? Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sudah punya kekasih? Kenapa kau sama sekali tak bisa menerima Donghae dan malah menjodohkanku dengan _namja nerd_ itu?" ujar Sungmin tak kalah geram. Selama ini, ini 'lah kali pertama ia berbicara keras di hadapan neneknya ini.

"Sungmin-_ah… Halmeoni_ hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu…" ujar Lee _Halmeoni_ mulai terisak.

"Lalu maksud _Halmeoni_ Donghae tidak baik untukku, begitu?"

.

.

Tanpa Sungmin dan Lee _Halmeoni_ sadari, ada seorang pemuda yang juga turut menyimak pertengkaran antara nenek dan cucu itu.

"Jadi begitu… kau menolakku…." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih seraya tersenyum getir. Kau tahu rasanya kalah sebelum berperang? Menyakitkan bukan? Itu 'lah yang Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang. baru saja ia merasakan hatinya berdebar hangat saat menatap Sungmin, di saat yang sama pula lahar panas seolah membakar hatinya.

.

.

"Lalu maksud _Halmeoni_ Donghae tidak baik untukku, begitu?" bentak Sungmin geram. Oh, yang benar saja, hanya karena _namja nerd_ itu, ia sampai harus membentak neneknya seperti ini?

"Min… _Halmeoni_ mohon… tak bisakah kau memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun? dia anak yang baik…"

"Tidak akan. Lebih baik kau usir saja aku dari rumah dari pada aku harus menikah dengannya, _Halmeoni_…" ujar Sungmin final. Lee _Halmeoni_ sontak tercekat. Bagaimana mungkin? Cucunya yang begitu ia sayangi, senantiasa di rawatnya sejak kecil, kini bisa berbicara seperti ini padanya?

"Min…" sesaat setelah menyebut lirih nama Sungmin, sesosok tubuh renta itu tampak jatuh ke lantai. Sontak saja Sungmin tersentak kaget. Di hampirinya tubuh tua itu yang kini mulai memucat.

"Ha.._Halmeoni_…" panggil Sungmin takut. Sungguh jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada neneknya ini, ia tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"_Kajja_ kita bawa _Halmeoni_ ke rumah sakit, Min," Sungmin menatap bingung sosok Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya dan bersiap membopong Lee _Halmeoni._

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan? Cepat siapkan mobil!" ujar Kyuhyun saat menyadari Sungmin yang bukannya bergerak cepat malah melamun. Tanpa membantah, secepat kilat Sungmin menuju garasi mobilnya.

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap datar pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Hari ini ia terlihat begitu manis sekaligus tampan. Balutan _tuxedo _putih tampak begitu pas di tubuhnya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Pernikahannya yang tentu saja dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja, ingin rasanya Sungmin kabur dari tempat ini. Namun, ia sudah berjanji pada neneknya.

Kilasan kejadian saat ia dan Kyuhyun membawa Lee _Halmeoni_ ke rumah sakit dua minggu yang lalu itu kembali berputar di benaknya. Saat itu, sungguh Sungmin begitu merasa terpukul melihat keadaan sang nenek. Selama ini ia tak punya siapa-siapa. Hanya neneknya 'lah yang selalu ada di dekatnya dan tak pernah lelah merawatnya sejak ia kecil.

Saat itu pula ia berjanji dalam hatinya. Jika sang nenek sadar, ia akan mengabulkan semua permintaan neneknya, sekalipun permintaan neneknya itu adalah menerima Kyuhyun –orang yang paling ia benci- menjadi suaminya.

Dan hari ini 'lah puncaknya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin melangkah gontai keluar ruangan riasnya. Sebentar lagi acara akan di mulai.

.

.

.

Lee _Halmeoni_ tersenyum antusias di atas kursi rodanya. Walaupun keadaannya belum stabil, Lee _Halmeoni_ memaksa untuk tetap hadir di pernikahan cucu kesayangannya ini. Akhirnya saat yang ia nanti-nantikan tiba juga.

Lee _Halmeoni_ tersenyum hangat saat melihat betapa serasinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kini saling mengucapkan janji. Tampak begitu sempurna.

"Saat ini mungkin kau belum bisa menerimanya, Min-_ah_… tapi suatu saat nanti, _Halmeoni _yakin kau akan sadar kalau kau tampak begitu sempurna bersanding dengannya…"

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin sedih tanpa berani menegurnya. Acara resepsi telah selesai, dan saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah menuju ke apartemen mereka. Sungmin tampak begitu menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun. bahkan sejak tadi _namja_ Lee itu sama sekali tak membuka suara.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah seraya menatap Sungmin yang terus melangkah jauh di depannya. Bukankah seharusnya pengantin baru itu berjalan saling berdampingan? Tapi lihatlah, mereka tampak seperti dua orang yang tak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di apartemen mereka. Dengan semangat, bergegas Kyuhyun berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar yang berada di apartemen ini, namun…

"Hey! Mau kemana kau?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat mendapati Sungmin yang kini menatapnya tak suka. Ada apa lagi? Seingatnya ia belum melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau tidur di luar," ujar Sungmin seenaknya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Disini hanya ada satu kamar, lalu kau pikir aku mau sekamar denganmu? Yang benar saja! Oh, apa yang di pikirkan _Halmeoni_ waktu membeli apartemen ini? Kenapa hanya ada satu kamar disini?" gerutu Sungmin seraya menutup keras pintu kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mematung –masih- di depan pintu kamar.

Dengan lunglai, Kyuhyun mulai bernajak dari sana. Setengah hati ia menyeret langkahnya menuju sofa ruang tamu. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat saat ini. Fisiknya lelah, namun batinnya juga tak kalah lelah.

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terbangun saat jarum jam menunjukkan tepat pukul tujuh pagi. Bergegas ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya berniat menuju dapur, ia lapar sekali pagi ini. Namun seketika langkahnya terhenti tepat di dekat sofa ruang tamu. Ia baru ingat, bukankah… seharusnya Cho bodoh itu ada disini?

Sungmin menatap sekeliling ruangan. Namun nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya. Sungmin mengernyit bingung saat tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi di atas meja di dekat sofa.

_**Maaf tidak pamit terlebih dahulu, kau tertidur pulas, **_

_**aku tak tega membangunkanmu. **_

_**Jadi aku pamit lewat surat ini saja tak apa 'kan? **_

_**Aku harus bekerja, mungkin hingga tiga hari kedepan aku tak akan pulang. **_

_**Ku harap kau berhati-hati jika sendirian di rumah.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

Sungmin berdecih seraya meremas surat tersebut dan membuangnya ke tong sampah yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Kau tidak usah pulang saja, malah bagus," ujar Sungmin seraya meneruskan langkahnya ke dapur.

"Bekerja? Seperti ada saja orang yang mau mempekerjakan _namja_ aneh dan lemah seperti dia," gumam Sungmin sambil terus mengata-ngatai _namja_ yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari telah berlalu, Kyuhyun sungguh tak sabar untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan Sungmin. entah kenapa, tak melihat wajah manis itu beberapa hari ini membuatnya terus uring-uringan.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk apartemennya seraya tersenyum hangat.

'_Hae-ya… aku benar-benar merindukanmu…"_

'_Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar tersiksa harus terjebak bersama namja bodoh dan lemah itu. aku tak habis pikir, apa yang Halmeoni pikirkan hingga ia memaksaku menikah dengan namja itu.'_

Senyum Kyuhyun sontak menghilang saat di dengarnya suara Sungmin yang sepertinya kini tengah membicarakannya di telepon. Bukan isi pembicaraan Sungmin yang membuatnya terdiam, melainkan sosok yang kini tengah berbicara dengan Sungmin 'lah yang membuatnya terluka. Apa itu kekasih Sungmin? Tanpa di komando, tangan Kyuhyun terulur naik meraba dadanya sendiri. Entah kenapa, rasanya begitu sakit mendengar ucapan Sungmin tersebut, terlebih Sungmin mengatakan hal tersebut pada kekasihnya.

'_Aku harap kau segera kembali dan menjemputku, Hae-ya… aku benar-benar muak berada disini. Jika bukan karena Halmeoni, aku pasti sudah meninggalkan namja itu.'_

TESS

"Sungmin benar… aku memang _namja_ lemah dan bodoh…" ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum miris. Bergegas ia beranjak dari sana sebelum Sungmin menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia menguping pembicaraan Sungmin dan kekasihnya.

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat di lihatnya sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih berbalut handuk. Jujur saja, jika di lihat-lihat, Kyuhyun sangat tampan apalagi dengan penampilan seperti ini. Rambut yang masih agak basah dan berantakkan. Benar-benar terlihat _manly_. Buru-buru Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

'_Cih, bisa-bisanya kau berpikir seperti itu. sekali nerd tetap saja nerd.'_

"Kau? Sejak kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sungmin ketus. Ia baru ingat kalau ini tepat tiga hari setelah Kyuhyun pamit pergi.

"Aku pulang sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Maaf, aku tak pamit langsung padamu waktu itu. aku buru-buru," ujar Kyuhyun seraya berjalan menuju kopernya dan mengambil sepasang pakaian dari sana kemudian bergegas memakainya tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin yang masih berada disana.

"Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu? Aku baru ingat kalau aku sama sekali tak tahu latar belakangmu. Kau jangan percaya diri dulu. Aku bertanya seperti ini bukan karena aku perhatian padamu," ujar Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar nada bicara Sungmin. sama sekali tak ada gurat kemarahan di wajah tampan itu walau seketus apapun Sungmin padanya.

"Aku hanya karyawan biasa di sebuah perusahaan asuransi. Dan kemarin aku harus ke luar kota karena ada urusan disana."

Sungmin mendecih sinis, "Huh? Karyawan? Aku tak percaya ada yang mau mempekerjakan _namja_ lemah dan bodoh sepertimu," ujar Sungmin seenaknya tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga bersyukur mereka mau menerimaku bekerja disana. Sekarang lebih baik kita makan. Aku sudah beli makanan di luar tadi," ujar Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang sempat menghimpit dadanya tadi. Ia memilih berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruang makan.

"Baguslah kau tahu diri. Kau harus berterimakasih karena masih ada yang mau mempekerjakanmu. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Donghae-ku. Donghae-ku itu _namja_ yang benar-benar bisa di andalkan."

Walaupun hanya sebuah gumaman kecil, namun Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas malah. Jujur saja, rasanya begitu menyakitkan jika istrimu sendiri justru malah membandingkanmu dengan kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas masih ia cintai.

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

"_Mwo? Kau tak bercandakan, Hae? Tentu aku masih menunggumu. Aku sangat menunggu saat kau menjemputku nanti. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, chagi…"_

Sungmin terus berbicara di telepon tanpa mempedulikan _namja_ yang kini tampak tertunduk tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya. hari ini hari minggu, dan entah kenapa rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghabiskan akhir pekan ini hanya berdua dengan Sungmin.

Susah payah ia membujuk Sungmin tadi hingga akhirnya Sungmin luluh walaupun sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin terus merengut, tak masalah bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang 'lah yang menjadi masalah. Kekasih Sungmin tiba-tiba menelepon di saat mereka tengah makan siang bersama. Dan apa tadi? Kekasih Sungmin itu akan kembali ke Korea?

Kyuhyun mendadak muram. Wajahnya memang terlihat datar. Namun jujur saja, batinnya kini tengah tersenyum sekaligus menangis. Tersenyum karena melihat wajah bahagia Sungmin, dan menangis karena senyum itu bukan karena dirinya, melainkan karena _namja_ lain.

"Hey, Cho bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kau melamun? Aku sudah kenyang. _Kajja,_ kita pulang!" ucapan ketus Sungmin sontak mengembalikan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Bergegas ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mengejar Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa-bisasnya, tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan Sungmin seperti halnya pasangan-pasangan 'normal' lainnya yang selalu berdampingan. Kali ini pun Sungmin tetap menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun.

"Hey, Cho! Aku rasa kita harus pisah arah sekarang. aku ingin jalan-jalan sendirian. Bisakah kau pergi?" ujar Sungminn tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Ini bahkan baru dua jam mereka jalan bersama tapi Sungmin sudah muak berada dekat-dekat dengannya? Tak terima? jelas. Namun, sedikitpun Kyuhyun tak mampu menolak permintaan Sungmin. baginya jika Sungmin senang, tak masalah jika ia harus menderita sekalipun.

"Baiklah, kau berhati-hatilah. Jika butuh apa-apa hubungi aku," ujar Kyuhyun seraya berusaha tersenyum. Tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Kyuhyun, bergegas Sungmin pergi dari sana.

.

.

Membiarkan Sungmin pergi begitu saja? Yang benar saja. Saat ini tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun memilih untuk menguntit Sungmin kemana pun _namja_ manis itu pergi. menjaga dari kejauhan pun juga tak masalah bagi Kyuhyun. selama Sungmin berada dalam pengawasanannya, sekalipun Sungmin tak menyadari keberadaannya itu tak masalah.

Sesekali Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang lebih ceria saat ini ketimbang saat bersamanya tadi.

"Apa berada dekatku memang membuatmu jengah, Min?" gumam Kyuhyun bermonolog.

Saat Sungmin kembali berjalan menjauh dari pandangannya, kembali Kyuhyun bergerak mengikuti Sungmin. ia tak ingin kehilangan jejak Sungmin. Sungmin harus terus berada dalam pengawasannya!

.

Kyuhyun menatap heran Sungmin yang kini tampak terdiam di depan sebuah etalase yang memajang berbagai jenis boneka. Apa Sungmin ingin beli boneka? Tapi kenapa ia tak langsung masuk saja?

Cukup lama Sungmin berdiri disana, namun setelah itu _namja_ manis tersebut bergegas pergi dari sana.

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau bilang kau akan pulang seminggu sebelum ulangtahunku," _rajuk Sungmin di telepon. Lagi-lagi ia lebih memilih berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya daripada harus bertemu Kyuhyun di ruang makan.

"_Jebal_, _Hae… aku tak peduli! Pokoknya kau harus ada saat malam pergantian tahun nanti! Aku anggap kehadiranmu adalah kado ulangtahun buatku!"_ ujar Sungmin seraya memutus sambungan teleponnya. Sebentar lagi ia ulang tahun. Tak ada yang lebih di inginkannya selain kehadiran sang _namjachingu_ di sisinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak setelah mendengar percakapan Sungmin dan Donghae di telepon tadi. Ah, jangan salahkan Kyuhyun yang selalu menguping pembicaraan pasangan Lee itu. salahkan suara Sungmin yang terdengar begitu keras hingga ke ruang tengah.

"Jadi… kau berulangtahun tanggal 1 Januari nanti, Min-_ah_…" gumam Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia mulai memejamkan matanya lelah.

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Selama hampir dua minggu ia di tugaskan ke luar kota oleh atasannya. Tak ayal itu menjadi beban pikiran bagi Kyuhyun karena tepat tengah malam nanti adalah malam pergantian tahun. Dan itu berarti adalah ulang tahun Sungmin.

Begitu selesai dengan tugasnya tadi, bergegas Kyuhyun pulang, tak mempedulikan jalan yang sedikit licin karena hujan. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Sungmin. Sungmin yang sendirian di malam ulang tahunnya.

Sembari sesekali menengok kearah kursi penumpang di sampingnya, Kyuhyun terus tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sungmin nanti. Susah payah ia mendapatkan boneka yang kemarin sempat di perhatikan oleh Sungmin itu. ia harap Sungmin akan menyukai pemberiannya ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke apartemennya dengan tubuh sedikit basah terguyur hujan. Di lengan kanannya tergenggam sebuah boneka berukuran besar. Namun langkah Kyuhyun sontak terhenti saat di dengarnya suara isak tangis.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekati asal suara. Kyuhyun tercekat saat menyadari asal suara itu rupanya bersumber dari Sungmin. sosok manis itu tampak kusut. Apa yang terjadi?

"Aku tak ingin apa pun. Aku hanya ingin kau, Hae. Bahkan sejak tadi aku tak menerima telepon darimu. Apa kau melupakanku?" lirih Sungmin masih terisak.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin iba. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar tak kuat jika harus melihat Sungmin bersedih seperti itu. tatapan Kyuhyun beralih menuju sesuatu di genggamannya. Selintas ide terbersit di pikirannya

"Tak masalah jika Sungmin bahagia…"

.

.

"Min… Min-_ah_…" teriak Kyuhyun seolah ia baru saja tiba di rumah. Kyuhyun berpura-pura menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi kaget yang di buat senatural mungkin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Ia sedang kesal saat ini, dan Cho bodoh itu malah datang membawa kegaduhan.

"Min… lihatlah. Aku menemukan ini di depan pintu apartemen kita. Aku rasa ini untukmu," ujar Kyuhyun berpura-pura antusias.

Sungmin melirik sesuatu di tangan Kyuhyun bingung. Dengan ragu ia meraih kotak berukuran lumayan besar yang sepertinya adalah kado itu.

"Cepatlah buka. Siapa tahu sesuatu yang penting," ujar Kyuhyun –tampak- riang. Tanpa banyak bicara bergegas Sungmin membuka bungkusan mirip kado tersebut.

Senyum lucu tampak terlukis di bibir Sungmin saat mendapati sebuah boneka yang sempat ia inginkan dulu di dalam sana. Tak hanya boneka, di dalam kado tersebut juga terdapat sepucuk surat yang sepertinya memang sengaja di letakkan si pengirim disana.

_**Dear Sungmin,**_

_**Maaf, aku tak bisa datang di malam ulangtahunmu**_

_**Tapi aku harap, boneka ini dapat mewakiliku untuk menemanimu malam ini.**_

_**Semoga kau suka.**_

_**Saengil chukkahamnida, Lee Sungmin~**_

_**Donghae **_

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Di peluknya erat boneka tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau yang terbaik Donghae-_ah_…" lirih Sungmin senang tanpa menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun kini tengah menatapnya pilu.

'_Syukurlah kau menyukai boneka itu, Min-ah… Aku tahu yang ku lakukan ini salah. Tapi asalkan itu membuatmu bahagia, apapun akan ku lakukan.'_ Batin Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum pilu saat mengingat bagaimana sulitnya ia mendapatkan boneka itu di saat toko telah tutup tadi. Namun usahanya itu sama sekali tak di sadari Sungmin yang terlanjur mengira, boneka tersebut adalah pemberian Donghae.

"Kau lihat, Kyu? Donghae-ku memang yang terbaik. Ia selalu tahu apa yang ku inginkan…" ujar Sungmin semakin membuat batin Kyuhyun tersayat. Tak ayal hanya sebentuk senyum getir 'lah yang hanya bisa Kyuhyun perlihatkan.

"Hey, kau tak ingin memberiku hadiah? Aku sedang ulangtahun saat ini," tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang sudah tak seketus awal-awal pernikahan mereka dulu.

'_Hadiah dariku tengah kau peluk sekarang..'_

"Baiklah, kau ingin apa? Tapi maaf jika kau tak bisa mengabulkannya sekarang."

"Aku ingin bebas darimu," ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin bebas. Bisakah kau membiarkanku pergi saat Donghae datang nanti? Kau tenang saja, kau juga punya hak yang sama denganku. Kau bebas berhubungan dengan orang lain."

Jantung Kyuhyun terasa di hujam pedang. Ia bermimpikan? Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin tega mengatakan hal seperti itu? sekalipun tak pernah terlintas di pikiran Kyuhyun akan berhubungan dengan orang lain selain Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin dengan tatapan pilu. Wajah manis itu… tampak begitu berharap padanya. bagaimana mungkin ia tega tak menuruti keinginan Sungmin?

Walau berat, Kyuhyun memaksakan wajahnya untuk tersenyum. Entah seperti apa bentuk senyumnya saat ini, "Baiklah, aku… aku akan menuruti kemauanmu. Selamat ulangtahun Sungmin-_ah_," ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum hambar.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, "Terimakasih, Kyuhyun-_ah_. mulai sekarang aku akan menganggapmu teman. Kita berteman sekarang," ujar Sungmin tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam rasa sakitnya.

'_Teman…. Tak boleh 'kah aku berharap lebih, Min?'_

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

Akhir-akhir ini hubungan Kyuhyun sudah semakin membaik. Seperti kata Sungmin sebelumnya, mereka berteman. Benar-benar hanya berteman. Namun, toh itu tetap membuat Kyuhyun senang. Setidaknya mereka sudah tak seperti dulu lagi, walaupun terkadang lidah tajam Sungmin masih sering menyinggung Kyuhyun.

Belakangan ini pula sikap Kyuhyun juga semakin membuat Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun semakin sering di kirim atasannya ke luar kota. Sering Sungmin bertanya, sebenarnya apa pekerjaan Kyuhyun, namun jawaban Kyuhyun selalu sama. Hanya hanya seorang karyawan biasa. Percaya? Tentu saja Sungmin tak percaya begitu saja. Memang perusahaan mana yang hampir setiap waktu mengirim pegawainya ke luar kota tak peduli hari libur sekalipun? Namun Sungmin tak mau ambil pusing. Toh itu pekerjaan Kyuhyun 'kan?

.

.

Seperti halnya hari ini, hari ini sudah hampir seminggu Kyuhyun pergi setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Sungmin tempo hari.

Sungmin tersentak mendapati Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh luka. Namja Cho itu juga tampak semakin kurus dan lusuh. Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun? apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun adalah berandalan?

"Hey, Cho. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau habis berkelahi, ya?" tanya Sungmin curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa… aku hanya… hanya saja tadi aku berkelahi dengan pencopet. Ya, hanya itu," ujar Kyuhyun berusaha terlihat meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kyuhyun berusaha tenang.

"Aku curiga… jangan-jangan pekerjaanmu sebenarnya adalah seorang mafia, ya? Atau jangan-jangan kau buronan polisi?"

"Haha, kau bercanda? Kau terlalu banyak menonton film _action_, ya?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya tertawa gugup.

"Cih, dasar preman," decih Sungmin

"Hey, Kyu. Aku rasa aku akan membuang boneka ini saja," ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ucapan Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"Membuangnya? Tapi… tapi kenapa?"

"Entahlah… jika melihat boneka ini aku semakin merasa merindukan Donghae. Sebaiknya ku buang saja."

"M-_mwo_? Jangan di buang!" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa sadar berteriak panik. Sungmin mengernyit heran melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang berlebihan.

"Kenapa kau jadi panik seperti itu?"

"Ti-tidak… bukan begitu maksudku… maksudku, bagaimana jika nanti saat Donghae kembali ia menanyakan tentang pemberiannya? Coba kau pikirkan perasaan Donghae kalau dia tahu kau membuang pemberiannya?" bujuk Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin yang kini tampak memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar juga… lagipula… aku suka boneka ini."

"Hmm, Min… bolehkah aku mohon satu hal darimu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengompres lukanya hati-hati.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin tak peduli.

"Bisakah… bisakah kau luangkan waktumu minggu depan?"

"Minggu depan? Memang ada apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama minggu depan, karena setelahnya aku harus kembali bertugas ke luar kota. Hanya minggu depan 'lah waktu luangku. Kau mau 'kan?" bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau berkata seperti tidak akan kembali saja. Baiklah, minggu depan 'kan?"

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

**One Week Later**

Sudah seminggu ini Kyuhyun pergi tugas dan belum kembali hingga kini. Kesempatan ini di gunakan sebaik-baiknya oleh Sungmin untuk pergi ke Jepang. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali bertemu Donghae. Sudah hampir dua tahun _namja_ itu pergi, bahkan akhir-akhir ini Donghae sudah tak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

Saat ini Sungmin telah tiba di Jepang. Berbekal secarik kertas berisi alamat yang dulu pernah Donghae berikan padanya, dengan yakin Sungmin menyusuri jalanan di Negara tetangganya tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa memasuki apartemennya. Ia sungguh tak sabar menunggu hari ini. Sedetikpun selama ia bekerja tak sekalipun ia berhenti memikirkan hari ini. Sungmin sudah berjanji akan meluangkan waktu untuknya mala mini. Semoga saja Sungmin tak terlalu lama menunggunya.

"Sungmin-ah?" panggil Kyuhyun saat menyadari keadaan apartemen yang gelap gulita. Apa Sungmin sedang keluar?

"Yasudah, lebih baik aku siapkan saja semuanya," ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang pedih karena banyak terdapat luka disana.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sambil sesekali menguap lelah. Ini sudah pukul 1 malam. Makanan yang ia siapkan sudah dingin sejak tadi. Namun tanda-tanda kemunculan Sungmin sama sekali tak ada. Bahkan sejak tadi nomor Sungmin tak dapat di hubungi.

"Apa kau melupakan janjimu, Min?"

Gumam Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu hingga akhirnya tertidur di tempat duduknya hingga pagi menjemput.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun kaget saat di rasanya ponselnya bergetar. Buru-buru ia melihat layar ponsel tersebut berharap Sungmin 'lah yang menghubunginya. Namun nihil. Itu bukan dari Sungmin.

"Yeoboseyo~"

'….'

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat sekarang," Kyuhyun menghela napas letih saat menutup panggilannya. Kyuhyun harus kembali bekerja namun Sungmin sama sekali muncul.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali melihatmu… sebentar saja, Min…"

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

Sudah selama beberapa hari ini Sungmin tak berani muncul langsung di hadapan Donghae. Yang ia lakukan hanya'lah menguntit _namja_ tampan itu di setiap aktivitasnya.

Tak jarang Sungmin tersenyum sendiri saat di lihatnya ekspresi dan tingkah Donghae yang menurutnya lucu.

Saat ini Sungmin kembali melihat diam-diam Donghae dari kejauhan. Tampaknya _namja_ tampan itu akan pulang menuju apartemennya. Namun seketika Sungmin menatap kaget pemandangan di depannya.

Sangat jelas ia lihat bahwa seorang _namja_ berperawakan kecil tengah berjalan menghampiri Donghae. _Namja_ itu pun tak canggung memeluk Donghae hingga tiba di depan pintu apartemen Donghae. Dan yang lebih membuat Sungmin tak percaya… Donghae mencium lembut sosok _namja_ tersebut tepat di depan pintu apartemen Donghae.

"Donghae-_ya_… Eunhyukkie…"

.

.

Masih sulit bagi Sungmin mempercayai semua ini. Kekasihnya… dan sahabatnya? Apa ini alasan di balik kepergian Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba? Ini juga 'kah penyebab Donghae tak pernah lagi menghubunginya? Dan dengan bodohnya ia malah pergi kemari.

"Cih, bodoh sekali aku… kenapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya? Sejak kapan mereka menyembunyikan semua ini?" lirih Sungmin seraya menatap langit sore di pantai.

"Huh, aneh sekali… kenapa rasanya tak begitu sakit ya? Apa aku terlalu sakit hati sampai rasanya mati rasa begini?"

"Seharusnya ku bakar saja boneka dari Donghae waktu itu. kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak… Kyuhyun?!" seketika Sungmin teringat pada _namja_ yang beberapa ini sempat ia lupakan. Kira-kira apa kabarnya _namja _itu, ya?

"Astaga, bukankah aku berjanji padanya beberapa hari yang lalu? _Mian,_ Cho bodoh, akan ku ganti acara makan malam bersamamu di lain waktu," gumam Sungmin seraya tersenyum aneh membayangkan wajah bodoh Kyuhyun.

Drrt… Drrt…

Sungmin menatap bingung layar ponselnya. Tumben sekali neneknya menelepon. Apa neneknya tahu kalau selama lima hari ini ia tak berada di Korea?

"_Yeobose_…"

'_Min-ah… hiks, kau dimana chagi? Bisakah kau pulang sekarang… Halmeoni mohon…'_

"_Halmeoni_… kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin panik. apa terjadi sesuatu pada sang nenek?

'_Cepat kemarilah, Minnie-ya…'_

Tanpa buang waktu Sungmin bergegas beranjak dari pantai tersebut dan bergegas mencari taksi menuju bandara.

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap heran keadaan di rumah neneknya. Kenapa banyak orang berpakaian serba hitam disini? Belum lagi banyak orang berpakaian seperti angkatan bersenjata disini. Ada apa ini? Dimana Kyuhyun? sedari tadi ia sama sekali tak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun. apa yang terjadi pada neneknya?

Sungmin menatap bingung sosok renta sang nenek yang tampak menangis hebat. Dan ketika menyadari kehadiran Sungmin, sang nenek sontak memeluk Sungmin erat. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"_Halmeoni…_ ada apa?"

"Temui dia, Min… lihatlah dia untuk terakhir kalinya…" ujar sang nenek. Temui? Temui siapa? Perasaan tak enak mulai merambati Sungmin. Dengan tubuh gemetar Sungmin berjalan menuju sebuah peti mati yang berada tepat di ruang tengah.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya rapat seraya menatap tak percaya sosok di dalam peti tersebut. Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Kyuhyun… ini bohong 'kan? Ini hanya bercanda 'kan? Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya ia terlihat biasa saja…" isak Sungmin seraya mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya.

"Kapten Cho tewas tertembak saat sedang menjalankan tugas di perbatasan Korea, Tuan," ujar seorang _namja_ berpakaian militer. Sungmin terperangah tak percaya. Kapten Cho? Siapa yang di maksud kapten? Kyuhyun 'kah? Tidak mungkin.

"Kau bercanda? Suamiku bukan anggota militer. Dia hanya seorang karyawan biasa… bagaimana mungkin…" jerit Sungmin histeris. Sadarkah Sungmin kalau ini pertama kalinya ia menyebut Kyuhyun adalah suaminya?

Beberapa pasang mata menatap pilu sosok Sungmin yang seperti orang gila. Nenek Sungmin pun tak kuasa menahan tangis. Ia sendiri tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan Sungmin secepat ini.

Sungmin menatap jasad Kyuhyun nanar. Kenapa Kyuhyun merahasiakan pekerjaannya dari Sungmin? Sungmin mengusap wajah tampan namun pucat Kyuhyun yang senantiasa terpejam.

"Hey, Kyu… bangunlah… kau terlihat tampan sekali saat ini. Hiks… wajahmu kenapa bisa sedamai itu, eoh? Apa kau bahagia disana? Hiks, sepertinya begitu. Kau bahkan terlihat jauh lebih damai daripada biasanya saat bersamaku. Apa kau senang berpisah denganku?" tangis Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi. Para pelayat pun tak kuasa menahan haru.

"Min-_ah_… relakan Kyuhyun, _chagi_…" lirih nenek Sungmin.

"_Ani… Halmeoni_…. Aku belum sempat mewujudkan keinginannya. Dia hanya ingin makan malam bersamaku, namun aku tak memenuhinya. Aku bodoh, _Meoni_… Ia pergi karena salahku…" raung Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun dengan perasaan teriris. Perlahan wajah Sungmin bergerak maju mendekati wajah Kyuhyun dan menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka erat. Dingin. hanya itu 'lah yang Sungmin rasakan.

"Kau harus ingat ini, Kyuhyun-_ah_… ini ciuman pertama kita, hiks… sekaligus ciuman perpisahan kita…_saranghae_…"

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri di tepi sungai Han dengan tatapan kosong. Di tangannya tergenggam sepucuk surat yang sempat di tinggalkan Kyuhyun untuknya tepat saat acara makan malam yang tidak Sungmin hadiri dulu.

"Kyu, kenapa hingga sekarang perasaan kosong ini belum juga hilang?" gumam Sungmin.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Kyu…" lirih Sungmin lagi. Selama kepergian Kyuhyun ini baru ia rasakan betapa berartinya kehadiran Kyuhyun selama ini. Bahkan tentang Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun dia sudah tak peduli lagi. Hanya rasa bersalah pada kyuhyun 'lah yang terus-terusan menghantuinya hingga sebulan kepergian Kyuhyun ini. Kenapa perasaan ini datang di saat yang sudah sangat terlambat? Andaikan ada kesempatan kedua, ia rela menukar apapun demi Kyuhyun.

'_**Kyuhyun itu anak yang baik, Min-ah… kau tahu kenapa Halmeoni begitu bersikeras memaksamu agar mau menikah dengannya?'**_

'_**Dia selama ini hidup sebatang kara di sebuah panti asuhan, Min…'**_

'_**Ayah Kyuhyun dulu juga seorang agen militer… dia tewas saat menyelamatkan orangtuamu dari percobaan pembunuhan. Sejak saat itu 'lah Kyuhyun menjadi sebatang kara, ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya. Saat itu selama bertahun-tahun orangtuamu tak pernah lelah mencari Kyuhyun yang menghilang. mereka berniat merawat Kyuhyun, namun siapa sangka tiga tahun kemudian orangtuamu justru mengalami kecelakaan parah hingga menyebabkan kematian orangtuamu. Sebelum kepergiannya ayahmu sempat berpesan pada Halmeoni untuk mencari Kyuhyun dan menjodohkannya denganmu, Min…'**_

'_**Maafkan Halmeoni tak memberitahu hal ini dari awal… ini permintaan Kyuhyun. ia juga meminta agar merahasiakan apa pekerjaannya padamu…'**_

Kata-kata sang nenek terus berkelebat di benak Sungmin. sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka betapa berat beban hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu ia remehkan selama ini. Seandainya ada yang namanya kesempatan kedua, ingin rasanya Sungmin mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa penyesalan ini baru muncul sekarang? hiks, kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau kau itu teramat berarti, Kyu?" isak Sungmin.

'_**Kau tahu, Min? boneka yang kau kira adalah pemberian dari Donghae itu sebenarnya adalah pemberian Kyuhyun…'**_

'_**Halmeoni bercanda? Tapi Kyuhyun bilang…'**_

'_**Saat itu Kyuhyun bilang ia tak tega melihatmu menangis karena Donghae. Karena itu ia terpaksa berbohong dan berpura-pura mengatakan kalau itu adalah pemberian Donghae. Ia hanya tak ingin kau sedih, Min…'**_

'_**Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya menyimpan rasa sakitnya seorang diri. Namun terkadang saat butuh sandaran, ia bercerita pada Halmeoni…'**_

"Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun… kau kapten paling bodoh yang pernah ada, hiks…"

Pikiran Sungmin kembali berkelana ke saat-saat dimana Kyuhyun masih bersamanya dulu. Ia ingat saat Kyuhyun melarangnya membuang boneka tersebut, seharusnya ia sadar ada yang aneh saat itu. Kyuhyun terlihat panik. Seharusnya juga, ia sadar lebih awal sejak Kyuhyun memberikan boneka tersebut padanya, tulisan yang terselip di boneka tersebut sama sekali bukan tulisan tangan Donghae. Seharusnya ia sadar lebih awal!

Sungmin tersenyum getir, ingatannya kembali ke saat dimana Kyuhyun meminta waktu luangnya hanya untuk sekedar makan malam bersama. Namun bodohnya saat itu ia malah pergi ke Jepang menyusul Donghae.

Sungmin juga ingat saat dimana Kyuhyun pulang bekerja dengan tubuh penuh luka, dan saat itu, bukannya membantu Kyuhyun mengompres lukanya, Sungmin malah mencibirnya dan mengatainya berandalan.

Namun Kyuhyun tak pernah marah… tak sekalipun…

Sungmin kembali membuka lipatan surat peninggalan Kyuhyun, air mata tak pernah henti membanjiri wajahnya,

_**Dear Sungmin,**_

_**Min, mungkin kau akan menganggapku bodoh karena menulis surat ini,**_

_**Aku tahu ini sangat bodoh dan aneh,**_

_**Bagaimana mungkin orang yang tinggal serumah**_

_**harus menulis surat untuk saling berkomunikasi?**_

_**Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat ingin melakukannya**_

_**Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, sebenarnya aku sangat berharap kau mau **_

_**menemaniku makan malam.**_

_**Tapi sepertinya kau sibuk, ya?**_

_**Tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau malam ini adalah ulangtahunku**_

_**Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu di hari ulangtahunku**_

_**Aku bahkan menunggumu hingga pagi,**_

_**Namun kau tak kunjung datang**_

_**Jujur saja aku kecewa, hehe**_

_**Tapi kau tenang saja,**_

_**Aku tak marah padamu**_

_**Setelah ini aku kembali harus di tugaskan ke luar kota, Min**_

_**Ku mohon jaga dirimu selama aku tak ada**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

Sungmin meremas surat itu erat. Kenapa kebaradaan Kyuhyun baru terasa setelah _namja_ itu pergi? sungguh Sungmin menyesal, kenapa dulu ia bisa berlaku seperti itu pada _namja_ sebaik Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu tak akan ada kesempatan kedua untukku. Tapi bisakah aku memohon satu hal padamu, Tuhan?"

"Aku ingin sekali menebus dosaku pada Kyuhyun…"

_Terlambat kusadari, kau teramat berarti…_

_Mungkin memang terlambat bagiku untuk kembali dan menanti kesempatan kedua yang sudah jelas tak akan mungkin pernah ada…_

_Namun aku tak akan pernah berhenti berharap Tuhan akan memberiku kesempatan untuk menebus dosa-dosaku padamu, Kyuhyun-ah…_

**.**

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Blue World High School : tahun 2060**

Sosok tampan itu berjalan santai memasuki kawasan sekolah elit di kota Seoul itu. Sepanjang jalan, tak henti-hentinya gerombolan siswa maupun siswi mengelu-elukan namanya. Namun ia sama sekali cuek dan tak peduli pada kehebohan di sekitarnya.

"_Aigoo,_ semakin hari Kyuhyun _sunbae_ semakin terlihat tampan saja," seru beberapa siswi yang saling bergosip saat melihat sosok _namja_ idola mereka lewat di hadapan mereka.

"Kau benar, dia benar-benar sempurna…"

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengus gusar, jujur saja ia cukup terganggu dengan tingkah agresif siswa disini. Terlebih lagi beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang siswa pindahan di sekolahnya. Bukan apa-apa, siswa baru itu sepertinya juga tertarik pada Kyuhyun, namun seperti biasa, Kyuhyun tak akan mau peduli.

"Hey, Kyu! Sepertinya fans fanatikmu bertambah satu lagi," ujar Donghae seraya terikik geli.

"Benar! Bahkan yang ini terlihat lebih agresif sepertinya, ku rasa tak buruk juga kalau kau mencoba mendekatinya," ujar Eunhyuk –kekasih Donghae- tak kalah heboh. Duo Lee itu memang hobi sekali menggoda Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Maksud kalian?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu… murid baru itu… coba kau lihat kearah sana," tunjuk Eunhyuk seraya menunjuk meja yang berada tepat di hadapan mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin sehingga bebas bersenda gurau.

Mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun menatap jijik ke objek yang di pandangnya. Menyesal ia tadi menuruti saran Eunhyuk menoleh kearah sana.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka saat sosok murid baru yang super _nerd_ tersenyum padanya. mencoba menggodanya, eoh?

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya kesal, "Kalian bercanda? Aku berpacaran dengannya? Mimpi saja!" dengus Kyuhyun di sambut derai tawa Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang terus menggodanya.

"Kau berlebihan, Kyu… Lee Sungmin itu tak terlalu buruk, kok… yah… mungkin hanya sedikit hmm… sangat nerd, haha…"

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, bukan. Bukan karena memikirkan ucapan Eunhyuk barusan… melainkan karena nama itu… kenapa terasa tak asing baginya? Kembali Kyuhyun menatap sosok _namja nerd_ bernama Sungmin itu.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa _namja nerd_ itu tak henti-hentinya menatapnya? Apa mereka pernah saling kenal?

'_Lee… Sung…Min? kenapa seperti tidak asing bagiku?'_

**-END-**

**a/n : haha, sumpah nih fict aneh banget… XD ide fict ini tiba-tiba terlintas pas lagi dengerin lagunya Cakra yang setelah kau tiada. Nyesek… hehe… beberapa adegan sedikit terinspirasi dari K-Movie – The Spy Undercover dan T-Drama – Fated to Love You. **

**Mau sequel? Sequelnya bayangkan masing-masing, ya, kkk~.**

**Ada yang menanyakan FF saya yang Me or Your Uncle part 7B? atau Dark Wish part 3B? atau sequel II Kyuhyun wants a baby? #GakAda…**

**Saya usahakan bakal lanjutin satu persatu…**

**Mian, ya… hiatusnya kelamaan..**

**See You in another fict^^**

**.**

**Siapapun yang udah baca, terutama JOYer. Wajib Review! *digetok***

**.**

**.**

**Balikpapan, 16 November 2013**

**Sign,**

**Lee Hyun Ri **


	2. Second Chance

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Presented by Lee Hyun Ri © 2013**

**.**

**After You're Gone Sequel : Second Chance**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, School life, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I just own the story. Casts and other property are not mine.**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI || OOC || Abal || Typo || Tak sesuai EYD**

**Don't Like Don't Read! Bash, Flame, Copy-paste, Plagiat, are not allowed here!**

**.**

**Music Background : Super Junior - Storm**

**.**

**.**

**-EnJOY-**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kyuhyun berdecih sinis tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda persegi panjang hitam di tangannya, berusaha mengabaikan tingkah pasangan ikan yang ada di hadapannya. ini untuk kesekian kalinya kedua sahabatnya yang hiperaktif itu berusaha menjodohkannya dengan _yeoja single_ di sekolah mereka. Ah, bukan, bukan karena Kyuhyun tak laku atau terlalu pilih-pilih, hanya saja, hingga saat ini Kyuhyun belum ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Namun sebenarnya sudah ada seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Hey, Kyu… bagaimana jika dengan Bora saja? Kau lihat, tubuhnya itu? _namja_ mana yang bisa menolaknya…" ujar Donghae seraya menatap tanpa berkedip sosok _yeoja_ bertubuh seksi yang baru saja lewat di dekat mereka tadi. Kyuhyun hanya melirik tak minat arah tatapan Donghae. Ah, kedua temannya ini memang tak mudah putus asa.

Mendengar sang kekasih memuji-muji orang lain bahkan menatap sang objek dengan tatapan lapar, tak ayal sukses membuat Eunhyuk –kekasih Donghae- merasa kesal akan tingkah genit _namja _mirip ikan tersebut.

"_Ya_! Bilang saja kau yang menyukai Bora, 'kan? Dasar menyebalkan!" umpat Eunhyuk geram.

"_Mwo_? Kau kenapa, _chagi_? Kenapa marah-marah begitu? Apa aku salah mengatakan kalau Bora seksi? Dia memang seksi, 'kan? Kau saja memuji-muji Hyorin tadi…" jawab Donghae tak lupa memasang wajah polosnya itu yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin geram.

"Kau menyebalkan, Hae!" ujar Eunhyuk geram seraya membuang pandangannya dari Donghae. Berlama-lama menatap Donghae bisa membuat emosinya naik lagi.

Hening sejenak, setelah beberapa saat kemudian Eunhyuk tersenyum seraya menatap lekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… dari semua _yeoja_ yang kami jodohkan padamu kau selalu saja menolak. Bagaimana kalau dengan _namja_?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya menyeringai puas atas ide briliannya. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk kagum.

"Kau benar juga _chagi_… kenapa aku tak pernah berpikir hingga kearah kesana, ya?" tanya Donghae.

"Itu karena kau bodoh."

"_Ya_!"

"Cukup! Kalian terlalu berisik!" ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara. Teman-temannya ini memang benar-benar tak pantang menyerah.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada siapapun yang kalian jodohkan padaku, karena aku memang tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun," ujar Kyuhyun tegas. Namun kata-kata Kyuhyun tersebut hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh kedua ikan hiperaktif tersebut.

"Kyu, bagaimana jika dengan Jaejong? Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari para _yeoja,_" ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Hey, kau mau di bunuh Yunho _sunbae,_ Hyuk?" Eunhyuk tersentak mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Benar juga, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau Jaejong punya _bodyguard_ yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun Jaejong pergi? Bisa habis ia di hajar Yunho _sunbae_. Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan Kibum? Dia cukup manis," ujar Donghae.

"Kenapa bodohmu tidak hilang-hilang, sih, Hae? Coba kau bayangkan apa jadinya jika Kyuhyun dan Kibum berkencan? Kyuhyun bisa lumutan menunggu Kibum selesai menghabiskan buku filsafatnya," bantah Eunhyuk cukup masuk akal. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan berusaha memaklumi tingkah bodoh duo Lee tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan ketua klub vokal yang berwajah horror itu," ujar Kyuhyun datar tanpa menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Maksudmu… Yesung _sunbae_? Apa mereka pacaran?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Namun Kyuhyun hanya mengendikan bahunya tak peduli.

"Haah, aku pusing. Kenapa kau tidak tertarik pada salah satu fans fanatikmu, Kyu? Kau punya banyak fans di sekolah ini," ujar Donghae frustasi.

"Tidak."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menunduk lemas, namun tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menyikut pelan lengan Donghae dan menunjukan sebuah objek menarik pada sang kekasih. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk mengerti.

"Hey, Kyu, sepertinya kau punya fans baru lagi," ujar Donghae jahil.

"Benar. Sedari tadi ia menatapmu terus, bahkan sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini," ujar Eunhyuk seraya terkikik pelan.

Kyuhyun menjengitkan alisnya heran. Siapa maksud mereka? Mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun seketika menyipit kesal. _Namja_ kecil itu lagi. Beberapa hari yang lalu sekolah Kyuhyun memang kedatangan siswa baru. Awalnya Kyuhyun biasa saja dengan kehadiran _namja_ berpenampilan culun itu. namun sudah beberapa hari ini, Kyuhyun selalu merasa kalau _namja_ aneh itu terus mengawasinya. Hey, bukannya Kyuhyun terlalu percaya diri, hanya saja beberapa kali Kyuhyun memergoki _namja_ itu tengah menatap dalam padanya, bahkan sudah dua kali pula _namja_ culun itu mengikutinya pulang. Jelas Kyuhyun risih!

Nah, terjadi lagi, 'kan? Saat _namja_ itu menyadari Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya, _namja nerd_ itu tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka saat sosok murid baru yang super _nerd_ itu tersenyum padanya. mencoba menggodanya, eoh?

"Wah! Wah! Dia tersenyum padamu, Kyu! Benar apa kata kami. Coba kau ajak dia berkencan, Kyu!" ujar Donghae bersemangat dibarengi anggukan semangat Eunhyuk yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya kesal, "Kalian bercanda? Aku berpacaran dengannya? Mimpi saja! Lebih baik aku pacaran dengan batu!" dengus Kyuhyun di sambut derai tawa Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang terus menggodanya.

"Kau berlebihan, Kyu… Lee Sungmin itu tak terlalu buruk, kok… yah… mungkin hanya sedikit hmm… sangat _nerd_, haha…"

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, bukan. Bukan karena memikirkan ucapan Eunhyuk barusan… melainkan karena nama itu… kenapa terasa tak asing baginya? Kembali Kyuhyun menatap sosok _namja nerd_ bernama Sungmin itu.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa _namja nerd_ itu tak henti-hentinya menatapnya? Apa mereka pernah saling kenal?

"Namanya… Lee Sungmin?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat tanpa sengaja ia memergoki Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya. Perasaan gugup sontak melingkupinya kini. Bagaimana tidak? _Namja_ tampan yang sejak pertama kali ia pindah ke sekolah ini tak pernah luput dari perhatiannya, kini tengah memandangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin segera memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada _namja_ tersebut, namun alih-alih membalas senyumnya, _namja _tampan berambut ikal yang merupakan pangeran sekolah itu justru membuang pandangannya dengan wajah kesal. Apa ia salah tersenyum pada _namja_ itu?

"Hey!"

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat seorang _yeoja_ cantik berambut panjang, tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Sungmin menatap sosok cantik itu bingung. Ia belum punya teman di sekolah ini. Seluruh siswa seolah kompak menjauhinya. Namun kenapa _yeoja_ ini malah mendekatinya?

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Song Qian… kau Sungmin 'kan?" tanya Song Qian dengan wajah berbinar. Entah perasaan Sungmin atau bukan, Song Qian kini memandangnya lekat dengan wajah sedikit merona. Kenapa dengan _yeoja_ ini?

"Hmm, salam kenal Qian…" ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum. Sungmin kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok tampan yang kini tengah memunggunginya.

"Kyuhyun, eoh?" tanya Qian tiba-tiba. Sungmin beralih menatap Qian bingung. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan bingung itu, Qian sontak tertawa pelan seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun yang berada di meja yang cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Dia… yang kau pandangi sedari tadi itu Cho Kyuhyun," ujar Song Qian tanpa ditanya.

"Dia punya banyak penggemar disini," lanjut Song Qian.

"Ahh, benarkah? Pasti dia sudah punya kekasih, ya?" tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Setahuku, sih tidak. Apa kau sudah punya kekasih, Sungmin-_ah_?" tanya Qian seraya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa… hey, bolehkah aku berteman denganmu?" tanya Song Qian lagi. Sungmin tersenyum lucu menatap Song Qian. _Yeoja_ ini terlihat ramah dan ceria. Akan sangat menyenangkan berteman dengannya.

"Tentu saja."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey, bukankah itu Qian? Sedang apa ia bersama si culun?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah dimana Sungmin berada dan memang benar… ada Song Qian disana… sedang menatap berbinar Sungmin. tatapan yang ia harapkan namun sama sekali tak pernah ia dapatkan. seketika tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat. Ia menatap Sungmin tak suka.

"Lee Sungmin…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


End file.
